1994 and 1995 PAMELA - Soft Standing 21.5" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 55064
PAMELA was produced in 1994 and 1995; she measures 55cm/21.5" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 55064. She has "HAIR TYPE," HAIR LENGTH and STYLE blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two pinned up braids with large bow-headband matching the fabric of her dress. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BROWN with a PINWHEEL eye design. She also wears round, silver, wire-rimmed glasses and is seen holding a matching shoulder purse. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe") due to its SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); it cannot SIT nor STAND without help. It is a non-articulated doll. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. They primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, these dolls tend to be one of the least expensive dolls within the Gotz doll market; due to their higher-quality use of materials, KANEKALON-WIGGED dolls will have a slightly higher value than rooted-haired dolls. for Kanekalon Wigged Dolls - use this wording for above: Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL with KANEKALON WIG (or "Weichstehpuppe mit Kanekalon-Perucke"); this doll has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth); it cannot SIT or STAND without help (see Articulated Dolls); and it has a Kanekalon fiber wig. Catalog Information *Doll Name: PAMELA *Year Produced: 1994 and 1995 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 55064 *Height in cm/inches: 55cm/21.5" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: $170.00 Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: UNKNOWN *Hair Style: STYLE **Straight? Straight hair with a slight curl at the bottom? Slightly curled? Tightly curled? *Hair Description: HAIR LENGTH & STYLE blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in two pinned-up side braids with a bow headband matching the fabric of her dress. *Hair Type: UNKNOWN *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BROWN EYES *Eye Design: PINWHEEL **PINWHEEL: Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at iris and radiates outwards to edge of pupil. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: GLASSES; TEETH **Freckles? Glasses? Teeth? Articulation Classification *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (they are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': Some dolls within this category will either have either a "fixed" vinyl or cloth neck. These necks do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit. Please provide a brief, detailed physical description of this doll's original accessories (if applicable). Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:UNKNOWN HAIR TYPE Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:UNKNOWN HAIR STYLE Category:UNKNOWN HAIR LENGTH Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Dolls with Glasses Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:Pinwheel Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Purses, Bags Category:Dolls with Hair Braids